


Each Feather and Each Spangle

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Community
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, Dress Up, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's time to open up your closet. Dean Pelton and his love of costumes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Feather and Each Spangle

**Author's Note:**

> Made for kink_bingo 2012, for the kink [dressup](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/20404.html).

**Download** (47.6MB, avi): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wauokayhq669h2g) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/9P-vHwvq/Each_Feather_and_Each_Spangle.html%0A)

[Each Feather and Each Spangle](http://vimeo.com/84950075) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : dressup 

**Music** : I Am What I Am by John Barrowman


End file.
